Kiss me
by tswiftie11
Summary: 'A what-if story, in which Finn meets another human girl living on the outskirts of the land of Ooo. Excited at the idea of there still being other humans, Finn takes the girl in, not realizing that a mysterious passed is soon to follow behind her.'
1. My savior

**A/N: Hey yall! So I have a few OCs in this story as you might have guessed, some I'm going to get their information out of the way for a bit.**

**Diana: She's a human teen like Finn and she's 15 years old. Appearance wise she has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She often wears a black t-shirt, jeans, and usually tops it off with a brown satchel every day. Little is known about her as of now, such as how she is a human but this will be reviled later on.**

**Kelli: Diana's pet dog. She talks like Jake does, staying that she gets 'magical' traits from her parents.**

**Beta Reader: Purpledragon6**

Diana's POV:

Hi! My name is Diana, by the way thats my only name. No first, no last name, just Diana. I am 15 years old today, and celebrating with my is my dog buddy Kelli. Eh, don't ask me how she can talk, she just says it has something to do with her parents or something like that. Magic folk I think, but I'm not really sure because anything in this crazy world was either created by science or by magic, well not me actually because I was born in the Ce- Wait! I'm straying a bit from topic! Anywho, today is my birthday, and I'm celebrating it with my best friend by having a picnic in the woods! At least we should be, now if only Kelli would stop trying to eat everything in the basket before we get there!

"Awe! Come on, please?" Kelli asked for what felt to be the billionth time since we left the house, begging for a sausage. "Just one more?"

"No" I groaned, keeping my hand firmly on the basket and glaring at her. "Come on. Its not gonna be that much longer."

"Don't make me do the face!" Kelli threatens suddenly. "Because I will make that face!"

"No!" No sooner had these words left my mouth did she look at me with puppy dog eyes, but still I tried to remain firm. "Those don't work on me!"

"Dang it" The pup muttered, kicking at a nearby stone in defeat. "Spoil sport."

A few minutes later of walking, we finally arrived at out usual picnicking sight and I made quick work of setting out the checkered blanket so that we could enjoy our food. Well, as much food as I could get before Kelli dove into the basket and ate everything.

"Hey! Save some food for me!" I warned her, trying to get the basket away from her.

"NEVAH!" The dog squeaked, her paws already full of food. "I haven't eaten all day!"

"Well, neither have I!" I pointed out, trying for the basket once again only to fail miserably.

"You had three stacks of pancakes!" Kelli shot back, suddenly taking off the basket and into the woods.

Now, normally I'd say this was a pretty jerky move, but Kelli did have a point. Since it was a special day for me, I ended up eating both my breakfast, and her breakfast this morning and she didn't stop me because it was my birthday. Huh, I guess I did kind o- SHES GETTING AWAY WITH THE BASKET!

Taking off running, I went after her as quick as my legs could carry me, and I swear she was almost within arms reach, but I was suddenly swept up by something grabbing my ankles and dragging me upward and in an instant my entire world was upside down. Okay, is it just me or is this something that should only happen in those old movies I sometimes watch?

"HELP! SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN!" I yelled as loud as I could, bending to see the rope that now bound my ankle. "Hey! What the hell is going on here!"

Never yell, just save your dignity and pretend you're dead. Great just great, I'm stuck in the middle of an action movie cliche and from the looks of things, Kelli seems to have gotten away and is now out of ear shot. Though, I might as well be screaming my lungs out now, mainly because I'd rather die like this than die by age. You know, because the next guy who finds me well probably think I'm the biggest looser ever and that be embarrassing. Unless of course, I get saved by a cute guy. Then everything would be just fine.

"Kelli!" I yelled for my companion, but again got no answer. "KELLI!"

Damn it! She probably couldn't hear me! That or she thought I was just faking it to get her to come back. Maybe if I try to bribe her, then she'd believe me!

"Kelli, if you save me, I'll give you a sausage!" Still no answer.

Dang it! I'm just dangling here for God knows how much longer. Well, I guess its not so bad, especially since no one evil is around.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Diana." I stand corrected, because at that moment, here comes Lemon Grab (Who doesn't know this guy by the way?). "Have you reconsidered my offer which is if you don't join my kingdom I drop you on your head."

"What are you talk- never mind! I'D rather die here than live in your kingdom!" I yelled, trying to bend again to get my ankle undone. "You're crazy!"

"Fine have it your way!" He yelled, then pulled out a small knife and started cutting the rope that was attached to the noose that was attached to my ankle.

I was suddenly on the last strand of the rope, and with no one to save me from falling, it got cut and I felt myself flying through the air , back towards the earth, about to land straight on my head. Letting out a short yelp, I braced for the fall, only to have someone or something catch me.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer I don't own adventure time


	3. Free!

HEY GUYS! It's the intro! Disclaimer: i do not own adventure time Let's begin Finns POV Ok we'll I'm look for a way out. Diana's kinda cute better than any girl I've ever met. We'll first she's human ,second it won't burn when we kiss,third she's not girly,she'll kill a demon if she could,man there's so many amazing things about her. She's also beautiful. Man am I gonna get teased by jake. ㈶7 My eyes darted around the cave I'm special and know how to find openings dad taught me. Found one! "HEY DIANA! I FOUND ONE""OK IM COMING" she yelled back. I can't wait to get out of this cave. My stomach hurts a lot right now but I don't show it. Diana finally came over. "Ok it's a little small but it's this way." I said. with that I crawled through the small opening. (It was about the size of an air conditioner vent k guys in case you were wondering) it hurt my stomach but I still didn't show any pain. "What are you a vampire?" Diana asked me."no why?""you're not feeling any pain on your stomach. ""That doesn't mean I'm a vampire""we'll when I was little my dad used to tell me stories about how he and mom saw stabbed vampires not feel a thing.""oh so where do you live""no where really I use a tent to camp every night. You live with you're family i guess?""no my parents died when I was an infant""aww I'm sorry""it's fine" I said not wanting to cry in front of washing the dad memories in my brain away."so who do you have for family?"" No body really.. Other Than my dog kellie but that's really it my parents died when I was eleven. I tried to save them but I almost got killed in the process. Ive missed ever sense.""aw I'm sorry Diana.""it's ok don't be sorry I wouldn't have met you if they didn't die" man is she optimistic. We finally got out;jake and kellie were waiting for us. "KELLIE OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU!" Diana yelled as she ran to Kellie to hug her then Kellie stretched almost as tall as her. "Hey bro!" Jake yelled then added "that your girlfriend?""no" I said flatly HEY GUYS! Sry I left off at an odd point I'm really tired and I got school in the morning so I'll add one maybe two more if I get five reviews! If I don't I'll add one more got it? Good. Hope ya like it! Btw Finn and jake might be a little off character because that's what works for the story. Ta ta lovelies!~Amie 


	4. the rescue

**A/N: HEY GUYS! AMIE HERE, SO TODAY IM TYPING ON MY TABLET ANND BOLD ISNT WORKING SO ILL DO THE INTRO IN ALL CAPS! YAY! ? OK SO I GOT A SUGGESTION FOR SPELL CHECK AND A BETA READER WILL DO! THX FOR THAT! OK ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME! ? WISH I DID!**

-

DIANAS POV

-

I braced myself for the pain that comes with falling on your head and snapping your neck, but instead of feeling that I felt myself landing bridal style on something or someone else, and then felt a warm body holding me as my senses began to return a little. Seconds before I could open my eyes, I was tossed out or off of whatever I was on and landed on the ground.

"FINN THE HUMAN! YOUVE RUINED MY PLANS! ...AGAIN!" Lemon Grab yelled, his arms flaying around above his head in a dramatic way.

"You're plans are over lemon grab!" The boy- Er, Finn yelled. "You know, what ever the heck your plans were that is, anyway I'm going to save princess-"

He paused and looked down at me, then began to roll his wrist as he mouth a few names to me, trying to figure out which one was mine. Yeah, something tells me this boy doesn't get out to often.

"Diana. My name is Diana."

"Princess Diana then!" Finn said loudly, turning back to Lemon Grab again. "Your plans are over again, by the way!"

"No they're not!" Lemon grab yelled then suddenly took a knife and tried to stabbed at Finn. "This is UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Woah! What the heck!" Finn exclaimed, narrowly dodging the swing of the blade. "I thought PB took away all of your knives!"

"You dare to challenge me?!" The lemon exclaimed, clearly ignoring Finn's comment about mother princess.

"No way man! Because you are crazy." Finn said, suddenly withdrawing his own weapon. "So instead imma kick yo butt!"

Finn charged forward and what looked to be his top speed and took a swing at Lemon and missed by a few inches. Lemon garb took a simple step back and shrugged before swinging again at Finn, and this time he just nicked his arm. The male adventure growled at the pain and swung his sword yet again, this time cutting Lemon Garbs pants loose. They fell and the Lemon yelped and tried to waddle away from Finn.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" He screamed, but suddenly tripped and fell to the ground.

I rolled my eyes and went to Finn, who was still cradling his hurt arm, or rather stump it seemed after I got a closer look at it. Good thing I always carry Bandage strips with me. Taking out a package, I wrapped one around his arm stump skillfully. Before I turned three, my parents they taught me first aid, so I guess their lessons on bandage wrapping really stuck with me. During this time, Finn stayed really quiet but watched me thankfully as I gave him first aid.

"Hey, thanks." He said after I finally finished.

"Don't mention it." I said, smiling softly at him as I loaded up my satchel again. "Its the least I could do. After all, you did save my butt back there."

"Heh, don't mention it." Finn laughed softly as he spoke. "Lemon Grab can be a real bum sometimes. Gotta keep an eye on him ya know?"

"I hear ya. So hows your arm anyway?" I asked, gesturing to the stump I had just wrapped up.

"Oh, this? Eh, its still as stump, but its cool." Finn replied, suddenly standing on his tip toes and began to look around, not showing any signs of pain.

"What are you?" I asked him suddenly. "A vampire or something?"

"No, why?" He asked, suddenly looking at me like I was nuts. "I would like, burn up if I was."

"So you're not feeling any pain at all? " I asked next, raising my own eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean I'm a vampire. Just one tough guy, I guess." Finn simply shrugged his shoulders again and just kept on looking.

"Well, when I was little my dad used to tell me stories about how vampires do not feel a thing when hurt." I said in a challenging tone as I folded my arms.

"Dude, that's hella crazy thing." Finn said in incorrect English as he finally turned his attention to me again. "So, we should probably try to get back home now, it is getting kind of late."

"Actually, I usually just sleep in a tent every night. So I don't really know where it is unless Kelli tells me." I tried to explain simply. "And I assume you live with you're family?"

"Heck yeah! BMO and Jake are the best bros to bunk with" Finn said excitedly, waving his arms around but then wincing a bit because of his hurt arm.

"You might want to lay off of on that arm thing until your wound gets better you know." I commented smartly.

"Hey, its already a little bit better." Finn said, pointing to it but then muttered under his breath "Be even better if I could find Jake."

"It would be even better if I could find Kelli." I mimicked him in both words and actions. "Guessing Jake is your bro?"

" Got that right- OK! Idea how about I go find a really big tree, and then I'll help you up if you want, so you can look around for our buds." Finn suggested suddenly.

"Boy, theres no way I'm going back up another tree." I said sternly, wagging a finger at him.

"Fine, fine." I pulled his arm suddenly and he winced. "Hey, what was that for?"

"New plan. You go this way, I'll go that way." I said, and then let him go as we went opposite directions.

-

Finn's POV:

Huffing, I went in my direction and began to look for Jake, and whoever this Kelli person is. From what I could gather from our short chat, Kelli is probably like who Jake is to me, which means we better find them ASAP because its not cool to have one bud down! Even if she is a girl who if I'm seen with Jake would probably get the wrong idea as usual-Man! I forgot about the horrors of getting teased by Jake! So, maybe it would be best if we just did- Oh glob, I think that them now!

"Hey Finn! Where ya been bro?" Jake called over as he approached me. "Hey, I want ya to meet-"

"Oh my gosh, where is Diana!?" The dog I assumed to be Kelli, yelped loudly as she looked around quickly.

"HEY DIANA! I FOUND THEM!" I called over my shoulder suddenly, to keep the female dog from having a panic attack of course.

"OK! I'M COMING" She yelled back, loud enough for all of us to hear her.

That Diana finally came into our view, with her satchel flapping around in the wind behind her. She was already almost to where Jake and Kellie were waiting for us prior to me showing up. She looked so excited by now, and I didn't know why until a couple of seconds later.

"KELLIE! OH MY GOD, I MISSED YOU!" Diana yelled as she ran to Kellie and hugged her tightly.

"Hey bro!" Jake whispered as he got closer to be and poked my arm. "That your replacement for Flame Princess?"

"What? No!" I said sternly. "And quit assuming that every time I'm with a girl."

"Fine! But dude, one more question." I turned and rose an eyebrow, only to see my dog-brother with his arms wide opened. "Hug?"


	5. Dream

**HEY GUYS it's the intro cha-cha! But anyways another day brings another chapter! Disclaimer : I do not own adventure time. On with the show! **

-

DIANA'S POV:

I was so excited to be living with my crush! It took every ounce of willpower I had to keep from squealing as we walked side by side to his treehouse. When we got there, I felt my eyes practically budge out of my head at the sight of the treehouse. It was so freaking huge! I found myself just standing there, my mouth gaping open like a land bound fish. Finn must've noticed my excitement, because he laughed a moment later and patted my shoulder.

"Cool, right?" He said, proudly beaming at the place he called home.

"It's amazing!" I gasped, my voice coming out louder than I wanted it.

"You really think so?" Finn humphed, stamping his hands on his hips and turning proudly back to the tree house once again. "I think its amazing to."

I laughed softly at the comment as Finn walked over to the door and opened it. We all walked inside and were greeted by the tons and tons of treasure that made up the living room, and when I say 'made up' I mean it was made up of it. The room was full of stuff, ranging from simple gold coins to several swords made out of some kind of animal! Going through it all would half to wait though, mainly because Finn wasn't done giving us the grand tour of the house. He gestured to the ladder and then climbed it. I followed him and soon found that it led up to the second floor which had the kitchen and sitting room. Not as impressive as the first room, but I didn't have much time to study this room either because Finn wanted to show us the bedrooms. For some reason he seemed to take the most pride out of this one.

"So, these are our beds." He said, gesturing to the wide expanse of room.

"Ok." I said, and was about to make another comment when I was cut off.

"Where do we sleep?" Kellie asked, rudely cutting in, to which I gave her a warning glare.

"On the couch" Finn answered, completely unaffected by the rude interruption. "Its a pull out one though, so its just as nice as a bed, I guess."

"Okey dokey, thanks for letting us stay." I said, smiling sweetly as I did.

"No problem. Welp, enjoy your stay." Finn said, not really sure of what else to say at this point.

It was pretty late by this point, so Finn and I got into our PJs shortly after out tour. I just had a white T-shirt and black pants that I brought with in my satchel and Finn was wearing an orange like caterpillar, cocoon type outfit with a zipper going down the front. I had to admit, even for a strange looking outfit, his was pretty adorable. Not that I would ever admit that out loud though.

"We'll, I'mma go to sleep. Night Finn." I said, laying down on the couch and trying to get some sleep.

It wasn't the most comfortable couch, but it was WAY comfier than the ground. With a loud and long yawn, I snuggled against the cloth padding of the couch and began to slip into sleep. A very deep sleep. A very deep, kind of weird, uncomfortable sleep.

-

Darkness was all around me when I woke up. I thought for a minute that my eyes were just closed, but when I opened them, I found the same darkness. The comfy couch that used to be benethe me was no longer there. I was now sitting on the cold, hard floor of God only knows where.

"Hello, where am I?" I called out, finding myself in a very cold and dark room.

Sitting up, I knew that this was not the place I had fallen asleep at. Frowning, I got to my feet and tried to call out again, but suddenly found my voice stuck in my throat like a lump of chunky peanut butter. Swallowing several times, I tried again. This time, instead of my voice coming out, another did.

"You're dead." A mysterious voice said, drifting away on a cool breeze.

"What? No, I'm not. I'm just sleeping!" I shouted back, finally finding my voice again.

"No!" The voice came back like a crack of lightning, sending me hurtling towards the hard ground.

"Yes! I am at the tree house fast asleep!" I shot back angrily, stumbling back to my feet.

"No!" The same voice boomed, this time louder and harsher.

"Is that all you know how to say!?" I shot back, standing my ground this time, and quickly searching my satchel for a sword. "And I'm still alive!"

Luckily this was just a dream so I found one instantly and raised it high above my head, preparing to strike.

"Yes," The voice crocked suddenly, followed by its seemingly signature, "No!"

"Ha! Gottcha!" I said as I tried to find him or her. "You said something else this time."

"Foolish girl! I-" This time, it was the voice's turn to get cut off.

"Diana! Wake up" I heard someone say, and knew that my dream was soon ending.

"Time for me to go." I teased the voice. "See yeah. Not!"

-

A sudden rush of sunlight nearly blinded my eyes, which by now were accustomed to the darkness that had been the dream. Sitting up, I rubbed the remaining sleep from my eyes, and then looked around the room. I was back in the treehouse, back on the couch, and this time Kellie was at my side. She had her arms folded and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"H-huh?" I stuttered, rubbing my eye again.

"Morning." She said bluntly, gesturing to the clock on the wall.

"Morning?" I said to Kellie, turning to see that the clock read 6:30 AM . "Ugh! Its only 6! Why'd ya wake me up so early?"

"Breakfast." Kellie said, making it seem like one word responses were here thing today.

"OK." I mutter, sleepily swinging my legs over the side of the bed and attempting to stand.

Kellie rose an eyebrow as she watched me sway back and forth tiredly. Walking over to me, she put a hand on my shoulder to straighten me and then began to look concerned.

"Hun? Are you okay? You look awful." She said, using her free hand to feel my forehead for signs of a fever.

"Wah? Yeah, I'm fine." I said, only half lying. "Just had the weirdest dream last night."

"Well, you can tell us all at breakfast. So hop to it and get dress." She said, leaving the room suddenly.

And leaving me behind to think of what it all could have meant.

-

HEY GUYS Sry if this chapter was boring but I had to have a filler. ? sry I try my best. So yeah


	6. morning

A/N: Hey guys! So next chapter… Chapter 6 hope you enjoy!

-

DIANA'S POV:

Kellie rose an eyebrow as she watched me sway back and forth tiredly. Walking over to me, she put a hand on my shoulder to straighten me and then began to look concerned. She seemed a bit weirded out by my random swaying but she should've known that I would be like this after spending the night in a new location.

"Hun? Are you okay?" She said, using her free hand to feel my forehead for signs of a fever. "You look awful. Kinda pale even."

"Wah? Yeah, I'm fine." I said, only half lying. "I just had the weirdest dream last night."

"Well, you can tell us all at breakfast. So hop to it and get dress." She said, leaving the room suddenly but then returning quickly. "You sure you're okay?"

"Look, I'm fine. Just a little tired" I said again, a bit of forcefulness to my voice this time.

"Okay, if you really mean it." Kellie said before zipping off in the direction of the kitchen.

"I really mean it!" I called after her, though I really felt a little off balance.

I swear, that's a normal thing that normally happens when I tired, so with a roll of the eyes I went down to the breakfast table and quickly swiped a bagel and a bit of buttermilk and then it was off to get dressed. It was going to be hot out today, so I dressed lightly in a plain tank-top and a pair of shorts. By the time I finished with this and got downstairs, my trio of friends had already gone off to start their own days. I didn't know what their plans were, but I did know mine. Today I'm going to visit one of my friends. So I wrote a note saying that I'm leaving and left it on the table.

It read:

'Dear Finn, Jake, and Kellie,

I'm going to visit one of my friends today, so don't look for me! Bye!

Signed your friend,

-Diana.'

I signed it quickly with a little heart added, and then I walked out the door and shut it behind me. Today, I was heading to Marceline the Vampire Queen's house. Or rather her home away from home away from home, away fr- Well you get the picture. This place is actually in the Nightosphere (despite Marcy saying that she doesn't want to be there, she does stay there every once in a while). Anyhow, I met her a while ago (another story for another day) and this will be the first time in a while that I visit her, which reminds me; I wonder if Finn and Jake know her. I wonder if Jakes hates, or is at least scared of her like Kellie is for no reason at all.

It would be kind of funny if they did both fear her, but I think they are way to different to have the same fears. Oh well, I know that's Kellie for you. She likes any body and everybody, but when it comes to my friends, she just hates them. It's so lame, but that's why I didn't bring her with. Finally, I got the right location, I picked out a stray piece of charcoal from my pocket (Never know when you'll need a piece of charcoal) and drew a funny face on the flat surface of a tree.

You remember that bit of buttermilk I had? Well, I took it with me and tossed it against the drawing as it broke open. Heres the drill, you do this in that order and then you say some sorta ancient spell and the portal to the Nightosphere will open. Inside was a pinish red painted house which I knew belonged to Marceline. Stepping inside the portal, I went straight up to the house and knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door flew opened.

"Hey! Dia!" The Vampire teen greeted as she leaned against the door. "Whats up girl? I haven't seen you in a hella fortnight!"

"Hey, Marcy!" I exclaimed, hugging the woman tightly. "I know, its been forever, but I needed to talk to you."

Marceline's face suddenly wavered a bit. She could probably sense something about me that I couldn't and within seconds she pulled me into the house and lead me over to the lead hard couch.

"Well, sit down and talk to me." She said, tossing a set of fluffy looking pillows onto the couch and then patting them.

I smiled softly and took the invite. Sitting on the couch, I found that the pillows did make it nice and comfy for me. Looking up at her, I sighed and tried to think back to that weird dream I had.

"So, I had this weird dream, right?"

-

— HEY guys sorry it took so long to update and I also made this chapter REALLY short I'm not feeling too we'll so yeah oh and next chapter won't be posted till I get at least 10 reviews!


	7. the talk

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Im so sorry I haven't posted in a while! I forgot my password then I got it back, and then I was really busy! But anyways... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**P.S: Purpledragon6 has been Beta reading this story. Unfortunately my computer has been removing most of the spaces she puts in. We got this fixed in chapter seven.**

**Chapter Summary: A bit of a filler. We finally learn how Marcy and Diana met and Diana's dream gets explained a bit more.**

-

**Diana's POV (As always):**

-

Five minutes into this visit, and already we found ourselves huddled around Marceline's couch with two cups of peppermint tea passed between us (dyed red for the vampire's sake). If I didn't know any better, I'd say Marceline already suspected the worse, as she seemed to take an interest in studying the way I held myself up on her couch with a concerned expression that was almost like that of a concerned mother. Well, I don't think my twinged up face from the uncomfortable couch and the slump in my back was doing my case any justice, so instead of beating around the bush I decided to tell Marceline what was eating at me.

"So, I had this weird dream last night." I began, taking a pause just to let my words sink in a little.

"Yeah?" Marcy replied in a curious tone "Are we talking weird, like flying monkeys and demons or weird like drowning in a toilet?"

"Uh, the latter?" I squeaked out, trying to call back the events of the dream, all while watching as Marceline's lips pressed into a thin line and she looked to be deep in thought. "Everything alright Marcy?

"I'm fine just- do you happen to know a Finn and Jake here?" She asked curiously, raising her eyebrow a little bit. "I know its a random question and we'll get to your dream in a minute, but I am curious."

My face lit up at the thought of Finn, just the thought of my new friend being enough to clear the bitter air that still hung over me about the dream. I was almost grateful that Marcy had asked such a random question, that way I'd be able to talk about something else to her and not be bitter about it. So, I smiled and nodded my head quickly.

"Yes actually! We met not to long ago actually." I said, with a mixture of happiness and grim in my tone. "But, we didn't really meet on the best of terms, and we um... Kind of had that freaky lemon thing killed... Which sounds really bad doesn't it?"

She nodded in what could have been understanding, or maybe agreement. Either one, the corner of her lips were turned up just a bit at the corners in resemblance of her signature smirk. After this, the vampire carefully leaned on her hands and looked down her nose at me, seeming to have returned to her earlier, deep in thought trance. After a bit, the lightbulb seemed to have gone off in her head that we had been talking about another topic and she decided to return to it.

"Continue about your dream." She said in all seriousness. "You said it was like flying monkey/demon weird. Tell me about that."

"So get this, it started where I was trapped in darkness." I said trying to call back the dream as clearly as I could. "And there was this voice, who kept repeating itself over and over again."

"What did the voice sound like?" She asked, tilting her head to one side and sticking out her tongue. "Did it sound like a demon I might know?"

"Uh, something like the Litch and Ice King, if they had a baby together and it puked then died." I grimaced at the thought of it but also giggled a little at the end. "So, yes."

"Gross!" Marceline laughed out, bringing her hands up to her face to hide her laughing face. "Where did you pull out that comparison!?"

"I know right?! I have no idea, it was just something I thought of just now!" I replied letting a few giggles escape my lips.

"Okay, okay. That was funny, but please continue" She said, getting back to business yet again. "I'm good at reading dreams."

"Anyway, It was telling me over and over again that I was dead and yet it still said it was trying to kill me." I said, knitting my eyebrows together tightly. "And afterwards, I thought I had proved it wrong and then woke up."

I tried to keep my tone firm and brave, in an attempt to appear brave in front of Marcy, and unafraid should the voice be listening in on us through my head. As weird as that may sound, I was super-setaceous like that. Looking up at Marcy, she had picked up her mug of tea and idly brought it to her lips before sipping it, her eyes never once leaving mine as she did. Finally, she took a deep breath, sending a cloud of steam out of the rim of her cup before setting it down again and looking at me.

"Did you move to a new place recently?" Man is she asking weird questions!

"Uh, well actually, Finn insisted that I stay with him in the treehouse." I said honestly, shrugging my shoulders as I did so. "What does this have to do with my dream?"

"Oh! He so likes you! I can tell." She said excitedly, her early concern melting away like it was nothing and being replaced instead with a carefree teasing tone. "So whens the wedding by the way?"

"Can we move back to the topic of my dream?" I asked, blushing like mad as I rubbed my sore temple bitterly.

"Okay, okay back to the dream." Marceline said quickly, shutting her eyes and knitting her brows together as she spoke, trying to figure it all out. "Is this the first time you've had this dream?"

I stopped, my index finger on my left hand pressing against the rim of my own mug as I thought over the question slowly. Had I had this same dream before? It did seem familiar, but at the same time it felt so new to me. The voice did sound like someone Marceline knew, but also a mix of someone everyone knew in the land of Ooo. I hadn't always lived in this land, but there was something about those voices that sounded more familiar than they should have. Going off of that, I looked up at her and nodded my head slowly.

"Yes, I think I may have had it a few years back." I said, nodding my head yet again. "Maybe when I was a child."

"So you mean child like a baby, or child like around the time I met you?" Marceline asked, as if that much actually mattered.

"Child like when I met you and first stepped foot in Ooo." I replied, shaking my head slowly. "Actually, if I remember clearly, it was probably the night after I met you?"

"You're calling me a bad omen?" The Vampire Queen joked, poking my arm with her sharp fingernail and chuckling softly. "I shouldn't laugh about that, bad omens are serious biz you know."

"Yes, I know, but I don't think it has anything to do with you." I muttered, rolling my eyes slowly up to the heavens and then back down. "But if not you, then what?"

"Diana, just try to think back as far back as you can think." Marcy urged suddenly. "If you really had this dream before, you should be able to remember anything similar between then and now. Maybe it'll give us some kind of clue or something. Unless you know, this dream means nothing?"

"What kind of clues are there? Nothing happened that day except I met you and then I fell asleep." I muttered, rolling my eyes once again. "Unless you can remember something that I can't."

"Look, I have memories of a lot of weird and disturbing stuff, so maybe what ever it is I'm just not seeing it because it didn't bug me when it happened." Marceline said, once again over complicating things (though, maybe it was me overcomplicating the dream first that caused her to do this).

I nodded my head slowly in defeat, then lifted my mug of tea finally with both hands and held it beneath my nose. Taking in a deep breath of the strong peppermint in the tea, I shut my eyes and tried to allow myself to drift slowly back into my memories, searching for some sort of connection like Marceline instructed.

The flashback began shortly after, as I finally entered my memory-scape.

-

(Year's Earlier, When Diana is only seven:)

"Hey kid? Kid?" A voice snapped above me, followed by a sharp kick with what felt to be a pointed toed boot. "Hey, get up. Come on kid. I wanna go home."

I groaned, not wanting to the leave the comforts of the wet earth I currently lay on, or the fluffy companion I was now using as a pillow, so rolling over, I stayed firmly in my place. Another kick landed though, this time sending me a few inches away from my spot and onto my pets tail, causing her to cry out in sudden pain. I sighed, and without opening my eyes, petted her apologetically.

"Kid, you okay? Come on, what are you doing out here?" The voice above snapped again, and I could hear now that it was in fact female, and more than likely a teenager.

"Leave me alone! I just want to sleep." I groaned, finally letting my eyes open and looking up at the woman above.

She really was a sight to see, with the longest blue/black hair I had seen on anybody! Her skin was also as grey as the ever present storm clouds above us and her eyes as red as two cherries might be if left to ripen for a bit, and she wore a tattered blue rain coat, complete with matching boots. That isn't what really stood out to her though, what stood out the most was that she was not standing at all, rather she was floating about air like some sort of circus act. Yelping loudly, I threw myself between Kelli and the creature, not sure if she was trustworthy or not.

"W-what the heck are you!" I bellowed, scooting Kelli and I along the wet mud, before coming to a stop a few feet away.

"A vampire." The creature sighed in a matter of fact way. "And before you go all 'Don't eat me, I have garlic', just know that I already went shopping this week, and human meat does not satisfy me."

She rolled her eyes shortly after that and flipped her hair over her thin shoulder carelessly, almost trying to muster up an air of grace around herself. She was trying to belittle me, and I could tell, but going with my better judgment I chose to stay quiet. After about a minute of silence between us, she finally looked back up at me and offered me her hand.

"Hey, I'm Marceline by the way. The vampire queen." She said cooly, watching as I took her hand and then pulled me to my feet. "Not sure if you heard of me yet or not, but I'm really not that bad of a chic. Why else would I kick you alive?"

"Kick me alive?" I asked curiously, wanting to know how this proved her to be a good person.

"Yeah, I thought you were dead or something, so I came over to see if you were alright." She said, sticking her tongue out between her fanged teeth as she smiled at me. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm lost, if you must know." I said sternly, looking down and brushing a few spects of mud off of myself. "I want to go home but I just can't find it."

"I know how that feels." Marcy muttered, shaking her head slowly as she cast her gaze anywhere but me. "Come on, I think I know someone who can help. You know Princess Bubblegum right?"

"Honestly? No I don't." I mumbled, shaking my head rapidly. "I don't think I know anyone here."

"Oh, a newbie then?" Marceline chuckled lowly, then placed a cold hand on top of my head. "Don't worry kid, I'll show you the ropes of this place for the time being."

I frowned, but not knowing of any other option but to follow her, I quickly gathered up my belongings (Just Kelli) from the ground and watched the vampire as she began to float away as smooth as a find mist might. Gathering up as much courage as I could, I walked after her, farther and farther into this strange new land, trying to keep up with her as fast as I could with my somewhat short legs, trying to keep my head bowed to block out anything strange I may see. I already saw one odd thing while here, and that was Marceline.

"Hey, its okay to look up you know. In the candy kingdom, I'm probably the scariest thing you're ever gonna see n there." The older woman said, chuckling lowly and shrugging her shoulders. "Unless you count whatever that Joshua guy brings home, but hey what he does is his business."

"Joshua?" I squeaked curiously, not recognizing the name at all. "Whose that?"

"Eh, just some goob who comes down to the NightOSphere every so often. Hes like a demon exterminator or what not." Marceline said, talking about this like she was just telling me about the weather. "Don't really pay him any mind, unless like one of his demons gets out or something, but don't worry, the odds of that are sl-"

At that moment, the once grey sky suddenly turned as black as midnight, and the cries of a young child erupted loudly into my ears, even though I couldn't see where it had come from. I looked around quickly, trying to make sense of what was going on, but the cries of the child were still ringing loudly in my ears, disrupting my thoughts and causing an intense case of vertigo.

"On second thought, follow me kid!" Marceline exclaimed, scooping both me and Kelli up into her arms and taking off in flight just as everything around us went dark.

At least, to me it was dark.


End file.
